The present invention relates to a panel connector system for movable panels.
Several panel connector systems have been designed for joining two or more adjacent panels together. These connector systems include connectors with looped attachment material, flat elongated connectors, interlocking edge connectors, and vertical edge connectors. The prior art systems, however, are either difficult to assemble or expensive and, if simple, lack adaptability and the ability to securely connect the adjacent panels.
The panel connector system disclosed by Coulthard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,903, uses a looped attachment material, such as VELCRO, within the base of a channel-section connector and on the horizontal edges of the panels. The connector is placed over the panels at the intersection of adjacent panels. While Coulthard provides for easy assembly and disassembly, the connection is not a secure one, nor are adjacent panels positively located relative to each other.
McGuire, U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,601, discloses a wall panel system for the connection of adjacent panels which requires various configurations of upper connecting members and lower connecting members. The upper connecting members are planar members which are connected to the horizontal upper edge of the panels at the intersection of adjacent panels. The lower connecting members are channel brackets which hold the panel between the legs of the brackets and receive screws for fastening the brackets to the panels. The connectors are then covered by a trim system. The McGuire connecting system provides for secure attachment, but is complex and difficult to assemble.
Wittler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,643, discloses an edge connector for connecting adjacent panels along their vertical edges. The vertical edge connector fits into a groove in the panel and extends vertically along the length of the side edge of the panel. The vertical edge connector is an L-shaped member. A second vertical edge connector affixed to the adjacent panel is also an L-shaped member oriented in the opposite direction of the first L-shaped member, thereby enabling the second connector to engage the first connector. This connector system requires the use of significant amounts of materials, thus increasing the cost and complexity of the system.
Korell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,555, discloses a plurality of elongated connectors which are attached to a horizontal edge of a panel with one end of each connector partially extending from the edge. A first elongated connector includes a boss at the extended end and a second elongated connector extending from an adjacent panel includes an opening for receiving the boss. Although the Korell device is simple to use, the connection is not a secure one.
Erickson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,612, discloses a connector having a base and first and second legs extending from the base. Each leg of the connector engages a channel member which is affixed vertically to the length of the side edge of adjacent panels. The Erickson connector requires the use of significant amounts of materials, thus increasing the cost and complexity of the system. Further, the connection results in the adjacent panels not being directly connected, which leaves an opening between the connected panels.